


I Wish Love was as Perfect as Love Itself.

by Gh2345



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh2345/pseuds/Gh2345
Summary: Kim Taehyung is a vampire prince and is about ready to take the throne when he runs into hunter prince, Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook is still training and has to make his first kill in order to become the next leader. The two fall in love even though it is forbidden and if that wasn't hard enough, the two clans will have to learn to put aside their differences to protect their homes from the attack of the EXO wolf pack. Will the two be able to be together or will one betray the other after it's all said and done?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This will be my first fic so if it's not super great storyline wise I am sorry. I hope you enjoy this series though!

Kim Taehyung had it all, all except for the freedom that others did. Being the Vampire Prince had its perks. He could do a lot of things that not many other Vampires could. Even still, there was one thing he craved most. The freedom that his subjects had is the only thing he really wanted and it was the hardest thing to obtain. It wasn't all bad but, while every other Vampire child got to run and play in the moonlight Taehyung had to sit in a classroom and learn the etiquette of being a Vampire noble. Even that wasn't too bad. It was there that he met his best friends Park Jimin, a young Duke, and Frannie, who was a Lady of the Min family. After class, the three friends would play together and often times get into mischief. Taehyung even had gotten close with Frannie's older brother Yoongi. When he would come to pick her up Tae usually was able to rope Yoongi into whatever wild activities the three were doing. Over time the four became basically inseparable, even when Yoongi graduated he would still come to hang out before he and Frannie went home. As time passed more changes happened, Jimin and Frannie started dating and by the time they were to meant to graduate Taehyung learned that while every other noble in his class got to be free of learning he had to start learning about his duties as Prince and soon King. Luckily, Yoongi was his teacher so it was somewhat enjoyable and he had a little more free time than before.

"Hyung, why can't we ever talk about something interesting," Taehyung asked with a pout. Learning about how to be King was not what he wanted. He just wanted to do it his way and not how dusty old books told him how to do it.

"And what would that be," Yoongi asked back, "I'm sorry being King isn't all you wanted it to be Tae."

"I know but, why do I have to follow so many rules if I am the one who gets to make them," Tae says continuing his pout.

Yoongi rolled his eyes at his younger friends childish behavior, "Remember Tae, these rules are set so that the kingdom is kept safe."

Taehyung grumbles out, "So why do I need to pick a Queen before I can become king?" At hearing this Yoongi laughs.

"Okay yeah, maybe that one could use a change. I am sure your parents will let you choose whoever you wish to rule by your side," Yoongi says with a smile and another giggle, "Besides I am sure it's pretty obvious that you are 300 percent not straight."

"Hey," Taehyung shouts, "It's not that obvious. Is it?" Yoongi only nods and laughs as Taehyung sends him a frustrated scowl. 

"I think we've finished for the night. Why don't we go take a walk in the woods before the sun rises," Yoongi says while packing up the papers and books on his desk.

Taehyung smiles and nods. He happily packs up his things ready to get out of the stuffy room for some fresh air. Once everything is neatly put away the two friends venture out into the woods for a stroll.

"Wait a minute," Tae says after about five minutes of walking, "If I am 300 percent not straight that has to make you like 800 percent!"

Yoongi just laughs at him before saying, "No way, I am much better at condensing my amount of gay than you are." Yoongi gives him a gentle push before running off into the forest with Taehyung trailing him and yelling the whole way.

*******

 "Hyung why are we out here right now," Jungkook asks his childhood friend, "None of them are going to be out right now, It's almost sunrise."

"Jungkook, you always have to be on guard no matter what," Hoseok replies.

Jeon Jungkook, the Golden Boy, the Hunter Prince who'll be better than any else. At least, that's what they say about him. Everyone says that he'll be the best king that ever was and make the Jeon family proud but, in order to do that he first has to make his first kill. That is what brought him here, in the middle of the woods close to dawn with his best friend and mentor Jung Hoseok. Jungkook knew what to do, he had passed every simulation with flying colors but, he wasn't sure if he was ready for the real thing. The big issue is that Jungkook really doesn't have a choice. In order to become King he has to make his first kill and bring it back and with his fathers deteriorating health, Jungkook doesn't have much time. So, every night this week Hoseok has been taking him out to hunt. This being the fourth night in a row, Jungkook is exhausted. He goes up to a boulder in front of him and climbs it. He then proceeds to sit, bow in hand and just sitting.

"Kook, this no time to be resting you have to be on guard," Hoseok scolds his younger friend.

"Hyung," Jungkook states dragging out the honorific in a childish whine, "I can't be on guard if I am exhausted. This the fourth night in a row you've kept me out all night I just want to rest for a little bit."

Hoseok sighs but gives in also feeling the exhaustion, "Alright we can rest here until the sun comes up and then we can head home. Just promise you'll stay alert while we are here."

"I promise Hyung," Junkook says with a yawn.

It hasn't been even ten minutes that the two friends had been resting when they hear rustling in the woods around them. Jungkook stands on the boulder, bow ready with an arrow in seconds and he scans the woods around him. Every sound he hears he turns waiting for the creature to emerge. He looks to Hoseok who is sound asleep on the boulder next to him. Some mentor, he thinks before turning to the right and spotting the beast as it shows itself. Jungkook was prepared for anything, anything except what he was met with. The most beautiful man he had ever seen came through the clearing of the trees. Knowing that it was one of the creatures he should fear most, a Vampire, he readied his bow aiming it at the thing but he couldn't release it. He had the perfect shot as it was doing nothing but staring back at him. Jungkook didn't know why he couldn't release his arrow to kill the creature. Was it because he was such a beautiful being? Or was it the nerves getting to him? Either way, he was frozen, the only thing he was able to do was to lower his weapon. He continued to stare at the boy who just gave him a smile. It was a boxy grin that he thought made the ethereal creature look like an adorable boy.

The mystery man before him was about to take a step closer when he heard someone in the distance shout, "Taehyung, the sun will be rising soon, we should get back."

With that, the creature, now known as Taehyung, sent him a wink and zoomed off into the direction of the voice that called for him. Jungkook stood there in shock still trying to figure out what just happened. It wasn't until he saw the first rays of daylight that Jungkook finally snapped out of it replacing the arrow into his quiver and putting the bow over his head to rest on his shoulder. He then woke his friend with a harsh shake.

"Come on Hyung it's morning," he says to the older boy when he finally opens his eyes, "Let's head back." 

The two climbed off the boulder and headed for home. The whole way there Jungkook couldn't stop thinking about Taehyung.

*******

Yoongi and Taehyung reached Tae's home and the older of the two boys couldn't be silent about his friend's strange behavior any longer.

"Okay, I have to know," Yoongi started, "What has you so happy all of a sudden? You haven't stopped smiling since we left the woods. What'd you see?"

"I saw the most beautiful being I have ever seen in my whole life," Taehyung said looking like a lovesick puppy.

Yoongi laughs, not surprised by his friends overdramatics, "Well now everything makes sense. What did he look like?"

"Beautiful."

"Wow very descriptive," Yoongi laughs, "I mean details don't leave me hanging."

Taehyung looks up ready to tell his friend everything but, notices the soon rising sun.

"Sorry Hyung, you'll have to wait till tonight! Better get home before the sun fully rises. I will tell you, Jimin, and Frannie everything tonight," Tae says rushing inside his house to go to sleep for the day. All that morning he dreamt of nothing else other than the dark-haired hunter who caught his eye in the forest. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Taehyung finally get to chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter came out a little late. I took a mini-vacation to visit my boyfriend for a week and was a little pre-occupied to write anything.

Taehyung awoke the next night feeling more rested than he has ever felt before and he believes it is because of the content of his dreams. The mysterious hunter he had met that didn’t kill him even though he was wide open. What could be the reason that a hunter wouldn’t have taken the opportunity that he had? Murderous hunter or not the boy was very good looking and Tae has some pretty high standards that are hard to live up to. Many have tried to woo the young prince and all have failed, but this dark haired stranger has seemed to peak his interest. Taehyung wants to know his name, wants to know what he likes, wants to know everything there is to know about the boy but, he also knows the dangers of getting too close. He knows that if he were to trust the boy that it could mean the end of him and the end of his kingdom. The temptations of knowing more are just as high as the dangers of growing too close and that is what will draw him back to that clearing in the woods. As Taehyung is getting ready for his night out in the woods his door bursts open.

 

“Kim Taehyung you have some explaining to do,” It was Tae’s best friend Jimin followed by his girlfriend, Frannie, and Yoongi.

 

“What do you mean,” he asked trying to play it off as nothing.

 

Jimin just scowled at him, ”Don’t even try to sweet talk your way out of this. Yoongi-hyung told us everything and you aren’t leaving this castle until you tell us about this hot guy you saw in the woods.”

 

Taehyung sighed and sat down getting ready to explain. He just wanted to get this part over with so he could go out to look for him again. “Fine. I don’t know his name but, he has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He’s tall and muscular. He seems very fit. He kinda looks like a cute bunny,” he takes a pause and mumbles the last bit of information, “And he’s a hunter.” Taehyung finishes his description with his famous boxy grin.

 

“Oh well, he does sound very cu...WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY HE’S A HUNTER,” Yoongi says bewildered, “Taehyung you’re lucky to be alive!”

 

“But hyung you don’t understand,” Tae started, “He’s not like other hunters. He had a wide-open shot but, he couldn’t do it. He hesitated and then lowered his weapon.”

 

“Listen Tae, I am all for you finally getting to have some fun and get some but,” Jimin paused, “This isn’t safe. He could kill you and even if he doesn’t one of his friends or family members will. I am just looking out for you man.”

 

“Yeah Tae, Jimin, and Yoongi are right,” Frannie interjected, “You can’t pursue this. What about your safety or the kingdom’s safety?”

 

Taehyung knew his friends would react like this. He doesn’t blame them but, he is stubborn and will do what he wants anyway.

 

“Well, I am going out to find him again and you guys can’t stop me,” Tae uttered.

 

Knowing how stubborn his friend is Jimin sighed out, “Fine, I really don’t like this, but we are coming with you just in case your lover boy decides that he wants a different kind of head from you.” 

 

Taehyung beamed at his friend and hugged him, “Thanks Jimin you’re the best!”

 

“I always knew you would be the death of me,” Yoongi grumbled, “But I am not letting you three go out there without an elder so I will come too.”

 

*******

 

Jungkook woke up at around three in the afternoon from his deep sleep. Upon waking up he followed his usual routine of washing up and getting dressed and decided to take a trip down to the archives. The archives have data on every dangerous creature that is known to the hunters. He had to know more about Taehyung. The name seemed familiar and yet he didn’t know where from. Upon entering the archive room he saw his friend and the keeper of the archives, Namjoon. He is very smart which is probably why the higher-ups keep him down here.

 

“Hey Namjoon-hyung,” Jungkook chirped, “Read anything good lately?”

 

Namjoon looks up from the paper he was scanning and smiles, “Hey there Kook. No, I haven’t had much time. I am organizing some files for you that your father said you’ll need. What can I do for you?”

 

“I was wondering if we have anything on a vampire named Taehyung,” Jungkook questioned, “I know I have heard the name before but, I can’t seem to place it. Think you could help me out?”

 

Namjoon just laughs in response holding out the paper he was just organizing into a file. 

 

“For someone who passed all the tests you don’t even remember the name of our biggest enemy,” Joon tsks, “I’d study that hard and not forget it again if I were you, Kook.”

 

“Thanks, hyung,” Jungkook shouted as he ran back up the stairs to read the file. 

  
  


**_Name: Kim Taehyung_ **

**_Type: Vampire_ **

**_Status: Prince_ **

**_Hair: Blonde_ **

**_Eyes: Brown_ **

**_Height: 179cm_ **

 

**_Description: Warning! Kim Taehyung is a dangerous creature. He is a very old and very powerful vampire. He is next in line for the throne. Kill on sight._ **

 

**_Abilities: Speed, Strength, Heightened senses, Is able to use his charm to confuse and throw enemies off their guard._ **

 

**_Weaknesses: Sunlight, Anything sharp and wooden piercing the heart, certain herbs that are listed in the monster manual._ **

  
  


After reading the file Jungkook goes to see if Hoseok is awake. Reaching Hoseok’s room Jungkook knocks.

 

“Whaaaaat,” he heard Hoseok complain from the other side of the door.

 

“Hyung, it’s me,” Jungkook started, “I will let you sleep some more but, we have to go out again tonight.”

 

“Whyyyy,” he heard his friend complain.

 

“Don’t ask me hyung,” Jungkook chuckled, “It was your idea to go out every night.”

 

After that Jungkook left his friend to sleep in peace. He was going to find Taehyung and this time, he won’t hesitate.

 

*******

 

“How do you know that he’ll even come back,” Jimin asked while laying on the boulder where Taehyung first saw his handsome hunter.

 

“They always come back for more after seeing me,” Taehyung jested.

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and took a seat on the boulder as well. 

 

After another twenty minutes of waiting The group of vampires could hear footsteps and talking coming from deeper in the forest.

 

“Jungkook, I thought you wanted to rest,” they heard one of the voices complain, “Why did you change your mind?”

 

“Jungkook what a pretty name for a pretty boy,” Taehyung grinned at finally knowing the mystery man’s name, “How naughty, bringing a friend on our first date.”

 

“Just trust me hyung,” Jungkook explained, “We’ll find something tonight I just know it.”

 

“Yoongi-hyung,” Taehyung called and the elder looked up from his resting place, “Do you think you could keep Jungkook’s little friend busy so that we can have some alone time together?

 

“I think that’ll be easy enough,” Yoongi started with a cocky grin.

 

“Jimin and Frannie, you are my backup in case I need it,” Taehyung said, “Hide somewhere until I need you. The signal for help will be...stigma.”

 

“You got it, boss,” Jimin said while he and Frannie went off to hide. Jimin really didn’t like the idea of his friend fawning over this hunter so much, but he is going to be supportive. For now, at least until Taehyung gets bored of his new plaything which he always does eventually.

 

The footsteps were much closer now and Taehyung was ready. He was finally going to get to know more about his new obsession. When the two hunters finally entered the clearing, weapons drawn, they saw Taehyung sitting regally on the boulder with Yoongi standing as his right side.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Tae said with a smile, “Why don’t you two put your weapons down so we can talk.”

 

“They knew we’d come,” Hoseok asks looking at Jungkook. He was confused and worried. 

 

Jungkook kept silent only looking at Taehyung and ready to strike.

 

“Why don’t you and I go have some fun somewhere else and let the kids talk in privacy,” Yoongi said. He found the situation entertaining and had to admit the boy he was addressing was pretty handsome.

 

“I don’t associate with the likes of you,” Hoseok responds bitterly.

 

“Oh honey,” Yoongi chuckles and uses his speed to get right behind Hoseok.

 

Yoongi whispers in Hoseok’s ear, “I wasn’t asking.”

 

With that Yoongi had whisked Hoseok away not too far off from the clearing. Now left alone Taehyung hops off the boulder smiling at Jungkook. Jungkook once again has an open shot to killing the beautiful beast in front of him and still can’t seem to take it.

 

“I know you won’t shoot me so why don’t you put your little toys away,” Taehyung smirks through his words. Jungkook knows he is right but doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

 

Choosing to act tough Jungkook stays put with his arrow ready to strike. At this Taehyung just laughs and moves closer. He reaches out a hand and places it gently on Jungkook’s wrist, pushing down softly to help him in lowering his weapon.

 

“There that wasn’t so hard was it,” Taehyung smiles, “You’re even prettier up close.”

 

Jungkook tenses and asks, “What do you want Taehyung?”

 

“You know my name, I am flattered,” Taehyung grins at Jungkook’s uneasiness, “Truth is, I want you, so many ways and so many times. Ever since last night, you are all I can think about baby.”

 

Jungkook blushes at Taehyung’s words. No one has ever talked to him like that, all too afraid to over-step their boundaries with the future king. The worst part is that Jungkook was secretly loving every second of it. He was loving the total loss of power he felt around the vampire prince and as much as it was exciting, it was also terrifying.

 

“You’ve been thinking about me too, haven’t you,” Taehyung whispers. Jungkook stayed silent not trusting his voice if he were to speak.

 

“Don’t make me ask again baby,” Taehyung says while reaching up to play with Jungkook’s hair, “I won’t be as nice if I have to ask again.”

 

Jungkook wanted to find out what would happen if he stayed silent but at the same time, he didn’t. With a shaky voice Jungkook finally answered, “Y-yes, I have. I wanted to know more about you so that I could kill you.”

 

“Good boy,” Taehyung praised, “Now why is it that you’ve had two perfect opportunities to kill me but you can’t seem to do it?”

 

Jungkook felt ashamed. He was the top of his class and the next in line to rule, so why does he keep chickening out? He couldn’t make sense of it himself, how was he supposed to tell Taehyung?

 

“I don’t know,” Jungkook said voice stabilizing a bit, “I guess it’s because I have never killed anything before except for in a simulation.”

 

Taehyung was a bit shocked at that news but recovered quickly. He pulled Jungkook to go sit with him on the boulder.

 

“I want to know everything about you my pretty boy,” Taehyung said with a smile.

 

Jungkook, bewildered, looked at Taehyung. He noticed things that he never noticed last night that just drew him in more. Taehyung was even more beautiful up close. His blonde hair complemented his skin, which has a honey glow to it regardless of him being a vampire. He has two really cute beauty marks on his face, one under his nose and one under his bottom lip. Jungkook was imagining dangerous things with this gorgeous creature in front of him. He wondered how soft his lips were and what it would be like to spend a whole night with him. Little did he know that Taehyung was imagining the same exact things. All Taehyung wanted was more. More knowledge and more of the boy in front of him. 

 

“I think I will call you Kookie,” Taehyung announced, “It’s cute just like you.”

 

“What can I call you then,” Jungkook asked.

 

“Well, Daddy is always an option for you baby,” Taehyung says with a wink that makes Jungkook blush, “But if you aren’t ready for that yet you can call me Tae.”

 

“Tae,” Jungkook tested out the name, “I like it.”

 

“I like hearing you say it,” Taehyung said moving closer, “Would I not be a gentleman if I kissed you on the first date?”

 

Jungkook gulped, he didn’t know what to say. Taehyung was absolutely enchanting and every bit of him lured Jungkook in.

 

“I don’t think I would be opposed,” Jungkook whispered back finally. The two were so close and each could feel the other's breath on their lips. Just as their lips were about to meet Frannie ran in.

 

“Taehyung I hate to break this up but we have an issue,” Frannie exclaimed.

 

Taehyung sighed and moved away from Jungkook. Turning to Frannie he asked, “What is it?”

 

“It’s Jimin, he thought Yoongi was being attacked and went after the other hunter,” Frannie explained, “Everyone is okay and no one is hurt but, we should go before Jimin starts another fight.”

 

“Fine, you guys start heading back I will catch up,” Taehyung commanded very annoyed.

 

Frannie went off to tell Jimin and Yoongi to start heading back. When she was out of sight Taehyung turned back to Jungkook looking shamefaced.

 

“I suppose it’s best to leave you wanting more,” Taehyung said, “What do you say, same time same place tomorrow? I will only bring Yoongi next time. I think he and your friend may have gotten along.”

 

Jungkook chuckled, “Yeah Yoongi does seem like Hoseok-hyung’s type. Alright, it’s a date.”

 

“See you tomorrow then,” Taehyung said with a deep bow, “Take care, my sweet Kookie.”

 

Taehyung pressed his lips to Jungkook’s cheek and then was gone. Two minutes later Hoseok came into the clearing and the two set off back home sharing the details of their experiences with each other.

 

*******

 

“I hope your time was better than mine,” Yoongi called to Taehyung as he approached the group.

 

Taehyung just shook his head, “What happened anyway?”

 

“Jimin is a cock-block that’s what,” Yoongi grumbled, “Hoseok and I were getting quite close and then Jimbo over here thought I was being attacked so he came and pushed him off me. Then I had to keep holding him back and it totally ruined the mood and killed both our boners. Next time you and my sister are going at it in our house I am going to make sure you go home with blue balls.”

 

“Listen hyung I already said I was sorry,” Jimin claimed.

 

“Yeah well, it’s not just Yoongi-hyung you need to be sorry too,” Taehyung pouted, “Since we had to leave I didn’t get anywhere with Kookie.”

 

Jimin just sighed and muttered an apology.

 

“Because of this incident, only Yoongi can come back with me tomorrow.”

 

“Wait, you going to go back again,” Jimin asks.

 

“Well, yes,” Taehyung tells Jimin, “I want that sweet boy all for myself. I think I will keep him around for a while.”

 

Jimin looked annoyed but let it go. He’d just have to put up with it until his friends got tired of their toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small bit of spice. Honestly, I am a sucker for sub!Kook. I may try and put out another chapter this week to try and make up for the lack of update last week. What do you think, should I give a small chapter introducing the villains?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far? I would also just like to point out that just because EXO is going to be the main villain in this fic it doesn't mean I don't love them just as much as BTS. So, please no fan wars in the comments. BTS and EXO love each other so should EXO-L and ARMY.


End file.
